Complicidad
by Yumipon
Summary: La amistad no sólo se limita a esa relación que siempre está presente y con la que convives a diario. También se encuentra en ese apoyo que aparece cuando sientes que nadie más te comprende, sorprendiéndote de buena forma. — Fic participante del Mini-Reto de Julio: "Yo soy tu amigo fiel - Mes de la amistad" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**. DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

" _Un verdadero amigo es aquel que llega cuando todos se han ido."_

— _**Albert Camus.**_

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

— _**Complicidad —**_

* * *

Frunció el ceño, demostrando así su molestia ante las excusas de su esposo, quien nuevamente parecía menospreciar el peligro en el que se había encontrado, junto con toda la situación, claro está.

— Apenas si me rozó. La herida es más que nada por el fuego que…

— ¡¿Fuego?! ¡¿Ese yōkai atacaba con fuego?!

— Bueno… sí. Sus manos se encendían en llamas y también lo escupía. Pero…

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué, entonces, lo atacaste de forma directa? InuYasha debería haberse hecho cargo en ese caso…

— No necesito de InuYasha para acabar con un yōkai.

— ¿Incluso si resultas así de herido?

Miroku también arrugó las cejas, mirándola de frente mientras ella terminaba de vendar la herida que él tenía en parte del pecho y el abdomen. Sus ojos le dijeron todo, él pensaba que ella estaba exagerando. Sango presionó con fuerza el vendaje, causando que su compañero hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero sin quejarse.

— Son gajes del oficio, lo sabes mejor que nadie…

La castaña suspiró, dando por finalizada su labor mientras se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a guardar los implementos que había usado para atender al moreno, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada al tomar de nuevo la palabra.

— Claro que lo sé, pero tú olvidas muchas cosas. No me importa dónde estaba InuYasha en ese momento, ni porqué un par de doncellas habían acudido al templo, tampoco me interesa la razón por la que ese yōkai los atacó. Mi única preocupación cuando sales de casa es que vuelvas con vida y lo más ileso posible. Y últimamente, he pasado demasiados disgustos por tu culpa.

— ¿Acaso tendría que dejar a los yōkais hacer lo que quieran, negarle la ayuda a quien me la pide? ¡Soy un monje, Sango! ¡Mi deber es socorrer a quien lo necesite!

— También eres humano, y tienes que asumir tus limitaciones. Ya no tienes 18 años.

Miroku se cruzó de brazos, bufando levemente. Sango lo entendía, él no era el único que estaba peleando con el paso del tiempo, y ella también comenzaba a notar que era menos ágil, su resistencia no era la misma de antes y sus músculos se resentían con mayor facilidad. Por lo mismo, había comenzado a apoyarse en otras habilidades, la experiencia le había enseñado otras formas para combatir las amenazas. Sin embargo, su esposo no era tan consciente de eso. Si bien tenía un estado físico que cualquiera envidiaría a su edad y seguía siendo capaz de mantener el mismo ritmo de InuYasha, ella había notado pequeños cambios en sus reflejos que le preocupaban, y a pesar de que se lo había dicho, él parecía seguir ignorándolos. Negó con un gesto y salió del cuarto, para encontrarse con Kagome e InuYasha afuera de su casa cuidando a los más pequeños.

— ¡Mami! — Sus hijos se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras sus amigos también se acercaban, mirándola con cierta reprobación, algo que ella ya veía venir.

— Gracias por cuidarlos, muchachos. Creo que le pediré ayuda a Mao y Mei durante la tarde, así InuYasha también descansa — les sonrió, intentando evadir esa conversación que iba a logar irritarla un poco más.

— No es nada, Sango. Sabes que cuando lo necesites… — Kagome le devolvió el gesto por un instante, sólo hasta que su compañero hizo una mueca y ella soltó un suspiro.

— Keh, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Miroku no es un niño para que lo regañes así.

Sango rodó los ojos, era especialmente molesto que nadie se pusiera de su lado en esa situación. ¿Tan difícil de comprender era?

— Claro que no, ya no somos unos jóvenes y Miroku suele olvidarlo. No puede andar por ahí como si tuviese 18 años de nuevo, coqueteando y arriesgándose más de lo necesario…

— No seas melodramática, no le pasó nada grave — el hanyō se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de observarla con un gesto de desacuerdo que le hacía palpitar la cabeza.

— Además, no es como si se hubiese puesto más temerario de un día para otro… siempre ha sido igual — la azabache apoyó a su esposo, asintiendo con un gesto.

— ¿Saben qué? Estoy demasiado ocupada como para gastar mi tiempo en una discusión que no va a terminar en nada — le hizo un gesto a sus hijos para que se acercaran antes de seguir hablando —. Más ahora que Miroku no podrá ayudarme con las labores del hogar. Si me disculpan, iré a lavar la ropa.

No esperó una respuesta y comenzó a caminar, llevándose a sus hijos y contando mentalmente hasta cien para canalizar la ira que sentía cada vez que sus amigos usaban la excusa de "siempre ha sido así" para defender a su pareja.

Una vez dentro de la casa, se encontró con sus hijas mayores, que charlaban tranquilamente con su padre y reprimió el disgusto que quiso salir de sus labios al ver que los tres reían por la anécdota del último viaje del ojiazul. Dejó a los pequeños a sus cuidados y se dirigió directo al río, llevando consigo una cesta con ropa sucia y muchas energías que necesitaba descargar de alguna forma. Se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a lavar con impulsividad, refregando la tela más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba, pero sin importarle – o notarlo – mucho.

— A veces es tan idiota — soltó en medio de su labor, sacando la tela para verificar si la mancha que intentaba sacar – una de sangre que tenía la kesa de su esposo debido a su última _aventura_ – había salido y notando que aún persistía. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose frustrada.

— Ah… ¿señora Sango? — Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada un tanto dudosa del fiel compañero de Miroku fija en ella.

— Ah, hola Hachi — lo saludó con una sonrisa, intentando disimular su molestia —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No resultaste herido en el combate…?

— Oh, no se preocupe por eso — se encogió de hombros, aunque ella pudo notar el vendaje que se entrevió bajo la solapa de su ropa —. Sanará pronto. ¿Gusta un poco? Las traje del templo, del cerezo que hay en el patio trasero…

Le extendió un paquete que contenía unas frescas cerezas, algo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa, sacando una y probándola.

— Están deliciosas. Hacía tiempo que no comía cerezas del templo…

— Sí, creo que la última vez también las traje yo… — Hachi intentó hacer memoria, sentándose a su lado. — Y será ya hace más de un año.

— Oh sí, cuando volvieron a las andadas con Miroku… — El recuerdo no le causó mucha gracia, a veces sentía que ese había sido el punto de partida.

— Lo siento — el mapache se disculpó con una inclinación de su cabeza —. Pero si volví a salir con él, no fue más que por su seguridad. Tiende a ser un poco imprudente a veces…

— ¿A veces? — Sango chasqueó la lengua, para luego sacar otra cereza y echársela a la boca. Se concentró un momento en la zona en la que de seguro su acompañante tenía la herida que el vendaje cubría y lo señaló, con seriedad. — ¿Cómo pasó?

— Eh… — El yōkai pareció dudarlo, pero luego se rindió, no podía negarse a esa mirada implacable. — Si le cuento, ¿promete no decirle nada al Amo Miroku?

Sango lo meditó un par de segundos, aunque luego le sonrió con complicidad, aliviando un poco al tanuki.

— ¿Acaso sería la primera vez que mantenemos algo sólo entre los dos?

Hachi también sonrió y probó una cereza antes de contarle la historia a la exterminadora, quien lo escuchó atentamente.

— Fue salvándolo. Estaba tan concentrado escuchando el cuento de esa doncella, que no se percató que la otra tipa era un yōkai. El Amo Miroku no quiere que usted lo sepa, dijo que lo iba a regañar aún más.

Ella volvió a soltar un pesado suspiro, comiendo otro fruto. Miró el horizonte, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, causando que el calor fuese mayor a esa hora del día. Negó con un gesto, volviendo a dirigirse a Hachi.

— Nunca va a aprender, ¿verdad?

— Creo que no. Ha madurado en algunas cosas, pero en otras…

— Y lo peor es que no escucha. Por lo menos a mí, cree que exagero. De hecho, todos lo creen.

Hachi negó con un gesto, terminando una cereza y volteándose para mirarla a la cara, nuevamente una sonrisa astuta cruzó sus labios, la mirada brillando ante una repentina idea.

— Bueno, si no quiere escuchar, quizá sea mejor no hablarle. Puede que así entienda.

A Sango también le brillaron los ojos, la _ley del hielo_ , como la llamaba Kagome, no parecía una mala idea, así evitaba discutir más con él. Se inclinó hacia el río para observar si el remojar la tela había ayudado con la mancha y volvió a restregarla otro poco.

— Es una buena opción. No lo había pensado. Es brillante, de hecho.

— Sí… algo de inteligencia se me ha pegado de tanto viajar con el Amo Miroku…

— Oye, no digas eso. Tú eres muy listo también — la castaña dejó su labor a un lado por unos segundos para sonreírle con cariño —. Quizá a él se le haya pegado de ti.

El mapache se sonrojó ante sus palabras, pero igualmente sonrió. Ayudó a Sango a terminar de lavar y luego llevar la ropa al tendedero y colgarla. Una vez finalizada la labor, regresaron a la casa charlando alegremente, llamando la atención del ojiazul, quien descansaba en la sala atendido por sus hijas – que, dicho sea de paso, lo mimaban bastante cuando resultaba herido en alguna batalla.

— ¿Y a ustedes qué mosco les picó? — Preguntó, extrañado por el cambio de humor de su mujer.

Mao y Mei también los observaron al notar que no le respondían al monje, sino que seguían hablando entre ellos.

— Es cierto, hace tiempo que no vamos. Estaba pensando en ir cuando Kohaku regresara…

— Oh, pero si lo dice por Kirara, yo puedo llevarla. Sería un placer acompañarla en ese viaje.

Miroku frunció el ceño, sintiendo un pequeño resentimiento al verse ignorado. Se aclaró la garganta, fijando su mirada en ellos e intentando unirse a la conversación.

— ¿A dónde planean ir? — Preguntó sin quitarles la vista de en encima.

— ¿Crees que la próxima semana sea un buen momento? No estoy segura del clima… — Sango hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su esposo, dirigiéndose a Hachi de nuevo.

— Puede ser… Hasta donde he podido sentir, no se aproxima lluvia aún — respondió el mapache, siguiéndole el juego a la exterminadora.

— Entonces, podría ser una opción. Tendré que comenzar los preparativos.

Las gemelas pasaron sus miradas totalmente atónitas desde su madre y el tanuki que parecían apenas enterarse de la presencia de su padre, hasta él, quien ahora había abierto la boca en señal de asombro y desconcierto.

— Eh… mamá, ¿todo está bien? — Mao se atrevió a preguntar, llamando la atención de la adulta.

— Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? — Respondió, mirándola con inocencia.

— ¿Segura? Creímos que estabas molesta, pero ahora estás igno-

— ¡No estoy molesta! — Interrumpió la frase de su hija, soltando una risita y dándole un pequeño codazo a Hachi. — Qué cosas se les ocurren a las niñas, ¿no crees?

— Es verdad — la apoyó él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Por cierto, ¿me acompañas al almacén? Debo ir por especias para la comida y algunas hierbas para reponer en la despensa — le hizo un gesto al tanuki mientras comenzaba a caminar —. Volvemos enseguida.

Ambos salieron nuevamente, dejando a Miroku y a las gemelas boquiabiertos, totalmente confundidos por la actitud de la castaña. Escucharon como el monje exclamaba el nombre de cada uno mientras caminaban hacia el almacén, causando que volvieran a intercambiar una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Seguro va a estar muy molesto después — mencionó Hachi, echando una mirada hacia atrás.

— No importa. Yo también lo estoy, a ver a quién le va peor — Sango sonrió de forma perversa, logrando que a Hachi lo recorriera un escalofrío.

— Me alegra no estar en su lugar.

Ella soltó otra risita, él la coreó con ganas hasta que llegaron a su destino y se detuvieron un momento para abrir la puerta.

— Muchas gracias, Hachi. Estos disgustos siempre son más llevaderos gracias a ti.

— No es nada. Gracias a usted por cuidar así al Amo Miroku.

La castaña lo abrazó por los hombros, palmoteándole suavemente el brazo en un gesto fraternal que no solía tener con nadie más que con sus más cercanos.

— Es algo que tenemos en común, pero sabes que no es lo único.

El yōkai asintió con ese gesto cómplice, los ojos con la mirada sagaz, la sonrisa ladina curvando sus labios y mostrando parte de su dentadura. Definitivamente, el preocuparse por ese monje mañoso y obstinado no era lo único que tenían en común, eso lo habían descubierto con el tiempo; sin embargo, era la razón por la que confabulaban con mayor frecuencia y esos planes para hacer que el moreno sentara cabeza, terminaban afianzando cada vez más su peculiar amistad.

Quizá no era tan malo que Miroku les diera tantos dolores de cabeza, después de todo.

* * *

 _ **¡H** olo! He llegado acá con el fic para la actividad de este mes del foro ¡Siéntate!, que está destinada a honrar las amistades que no son tan evidentes, pero que al final existen y, como en este caso, ayudan a lograr que esos malos ratos sean más llevaderos._

 _ **¿Q** ué opinan? Estaré ansiosa por saber sus apreciaciones, si dejan un review se los agradeceré con el alma, así como le agradezco a **Nuez** su apoyo infinito e incondicional._

 _ **S** i les interesa ésta u otras actividades parecidad (locas, estrambóticas y lo más originales posibles), los invito a pasar por el foro (link en mi perfil) y darse una vuelta. Estoy segura que no se arrepentirán :)_

 _ **S** i llegaron a este punto, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero encontrarnos por ahí, eventualmente. _

_**S** aludos, amor, abrazos y buenas vibras a todos (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
